RVP Drabbles and One-shots
by Omniscient-Owl
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles of the paring Red Velvet Pancakes. None are related unless stated, and all vary from 100-1000 words each.
1. Rainy Day

"Chickadee, you'll get sick," the elder warned, tired eyes watching from the doorframe as Matthew, shoeless and dressed for summer, hopped from puddle to puddle as the rain came down harder, soaking him thoroughly.

"Don't care!" he replied, cheeks rosy as he laughed and twirled about, hair sticking to his face. Matthew loved the rain just as much as the sun loved the moon, as the stars loved the sky. Water droplets ran in rivulets down his face, and he wiped them away.

"Chickadee…" Matt started, before sighing and shutting the door, moving back into the warmth of his home. Matthew stared curiously for a moment at the closed door, before shrugging and continuing to play like a child, dancing in the rain and clapping his hands with every roar of thunder.

A few minutes later, Matt returned with a raincoat tossed over his shoulders and boots clutched in his hand, intent on giving the items to the blond to protect him from getting a cold. When said blond noticed Matt holding the items, he instantly shook his head, backing away. "Oh, nu-uh. I am _not_ going to put those on…You know how I like it when the rain falls on my skin!" Dripping wet and shivering, he stuck out his tongue.

Matt approached him slowly, looking irritated. "I don't want you to get sick," he explained, holding out the jacket.

"Don't need 'em," the younger replied, back pressed against Matt's truck. With nowhere else to go but forward, he frowned.

Faces now inches apart, Matt loomed over the younger, dropping the boots into the muddy ground and grabbing onto the front of his soaked shirt. Pulling him forward, he wrapped the raincoat around Matthew's shoulders. He scowled, he himself soaked just as Matthew was. "I don't want you to get sick," he repeated, brushing their lips together.

Sometimes (read: all the time), Matt could be kind and caring and worried for his Chickadee. It was those times in which Matthew's heart would twist and clench and he'd feel special.

This was one of those times.

Carefully, he pressed their lips more firmly together, arms wrapping around the other's neck as Matt held the raincoat in place, though it didn't do Matthew much good at all.

Pulling away, Matthew chuckled, and Matt's lips twitched into a smile. The younger of the two wrapped the raincoat around both of them, though it left him more exposed than Matt. "Chickadee, you'll get sick," the elder murmured, kissing his head.

"We'll get sick together, and spend all day cuddling," Matthew replied, leaning into the tired-looking male.

"I look forward to it."


	2. Winter Cuddling

"Turn the heat on."

"I'm not turning the fucking heat on."

"But I'm cold."

"That doesn't mean I'll turn it on."

Matthew huffed, almost glaring at his boyfriend on the other side of the couch. The blond was shivering, despite his love for the cold season, and Matt didn't seem to care. "Fine, asshole." He wiggled his toes inside the warm socks, glad that they, at least, weren't frozen, unlike his fingertips. He considered briefly going to fetch his gloves.

The other teen gave a sigh, and got up suddenly, disappearing around the corner and into one of the many rooms down the hall. Matthew curled himself up into a small ball, shivering, teeth chattering. Canadian winters were the worst, especially if your boyfriend was a dickwad and refused to turn the heater on, even a little bit.

It was a few minutes later that Matt returned, thick blankets draped over his arms and two steaming cups of hot chocolate held in his hands. Matthew sat up instantly, blinking behind his glasses. Setting the two mugs down onto the coffee table in front of the couch, Matt plopped down next to the younger teen and draped the blankets over the both of them, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile when Matthew snuggled into his side for warmth almost instantly. He could feel how cold the other was, heard the way his teeth chattered, and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Chickadee," Matt murmured, kissing the other on the temple and handing him his mug. It scalded his throat as Matthew sipped it, just how he liked it. "We can't pay for the heat. You know it."

Matthew sighed, because it was the truth. "Thanks, Matt," he said. A smile wormed its way to his mouth, and he felt the other throw an arm around his waist to keep him close.

When all the hot chocolate was gone and Matt had kissed his neck to coax little giggles from him, Matthew _finally_ felt warm. He sighed, content as he rested his head upon Matt's shoulder, the older's hand resting under his shirt and on his stomach as his thumb drew comforting circles on his skin.

"I love you," he whispered, lips close to his ear.

"Love you too," Matthew mumbled drowsily, shifting so he could curl up on the other's lap and rest his head on his chest. Matt threaded his fingers through the other's hair, brushing through it gently, before his hand moved lower and started to rub his back.

"You're so cute, you know."

"Sh..ah.." Matthew cut himself off with a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Shut up."

"You can't fall asleep here. Your neck will start to hurt," Matt cautioned, smiling softly as he only pulled the blond closer.

"Yes I can. Watch me." Matthew almost pouted, and Matt couldn't help a small chuckle as he rubbed the other's back. He was so adorable, and there was no way he'd deny that.

After a few minutes, Matthew was sleeping peacefully, and Matt carefully picked him up and brought him to their room, laying him down on the bed gently and curling close soon afterwards. "Night, Chickadee," he whispered, before he himself drifted off.


	3. New Year's Kisses

Matt smiled softly, watching with tired eyes as the other male twirled about, head turn upward to the sky and tongue poking out from his mouth to catch the fat snowflakes that drifted down. Matthew was a child in all aspects, and Matt thought he was absolutely adorable.

"Chickadee," the elder whispered softly, not wanting to quite break the silence. Matthew turned to face Matt, blinking, looking curious. Bits of snow clung to his eyebrows and hair, the tip of his nose a bright red.

"Yeah, Matt?" Matthew was smiling wide, despite how cold he was. He'd forgotten to bring his gloves, and he earlier he had insisted on throwing snowballs at Matt, who had barely fought back. What a killjoy.

"Do you plan on staying here all night? At this rate, we won't make it home in time for New Years." Even if they started to leave now, they'd be a few minutes late. Matt was almost sure Matthew had planned it that way.

"Oh, sorry!" The childish teen quickly made his way to Matt, smiling happily as he settled back into comfortable step with the other. He shivered, pulling his arms close to his body. Matt, having noticed this, frowned, and removed his left mitten, handing it to the other. Just as he watched Matthew's mouth open, most likely to thank him, the taller teen cut him off.

"Don't thank me. It just looks like you need it." Matthew blinked up at him, but nodded, smiling as he slipped the warm glove over his hand and curled his other one around Matt's free hand. "Jesus, your hand is freezing…"

"I know!" he chirped, seeming to not have a care in the world as he swung their arms back and forth, their boots crunching in the newly fallen snow. Matt sighed, turning his head to admire the gentle features of the blond, his soft hair that spread out under his head like a halo…

Matthew suddenly stopped them, taking a hold of both Matt's hands and smiling wide. "Chickadee, what are-" Matt started, but was cut off when Matthew gently nuzzled his neck.

"Shh, just wait." Confused, the elder stared curiously at his boyfriend, waiting for him to do something. There was a moment of silence, their breaths mingling in clouds of white, before the Canadian leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. The phone in Matthew's pocket vibrated softly, and distant cheers echoed around them.

Matthew, that asshole. He _had_ planned it.

When they break apart from the chaste kiss, Matt frowns, and Matthew grins. "Looks like I got that New Years kiss indeed, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt grumbled, pressing his lips to the other's forehead, before pulling away and lacing their fingers together. "Happy New Year."

With a giggle, Matthew lead them home, a little bounce to his step.


	4. Go the Fuck to Sleep

Exhaustion sagged at his skin, fatigue seeping into his bones and dragging down his eyelids. As he passed the mirror in the hall, Matt couldn't help but to wonder if it was his maman looking back at him. The resemblance to his maman was almost uncanny. A stab of guilt rang in his chest at the realization it was his fault that she was always so tired. His fault…

When Matt collapsed on the bed that his boyfriend was laying on, Matthew crawled to him, a look of worry on his face as he set aside his book. "Matt?"

The lethargic man's eyes fluttered open, and a sigh released itself from behind his lips. "Don't worry about me, chickadee." The fact that he still had an essay to finish tore at his mind, and wearily, he sat up. "Go to sleep. I'm fine." He leaned in, kissing Matthew's nose.

"You need to sleep, too," came the reply from the soft-spoken man. "You need it more than I do."

"I still have things to do. I'll sleep later."

It was obvious the older man was sleep deprived, as shown by the dark circles under his eyes, and how he constantly relied on coffee and energy drinks to keep him awake. Matthew knew that Matt needed sleep, needed it _now_.

"What do you have to do?" he asked softly, reaching out and brushing some of the strawberry blond hair from his boyfriend's eyes. "I'll do it."

"I don't want you having to do my homework, chickadee. You already have enough."

"I finished all my homework already. Please, Matt. Go to sleep…" He turned his anxious gaze to Matt, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Chickadee…"

"Matt, please." The blond pressed his lips to Matt's, a hand brushing through his hair. "I'm worried about you…"

The older man sighed, and with one final begging look on Matthew's end, finally caved. "I'll sleep," he reluctantly agreed. Relief washed over his boyfriend's face, and before he knew it, Matthew had pulled him to the bed, throwing a blanket over his form and tucking him in. Matt would have laughed if he wasn't so drained.

"Go to sleep," murmured the rested blond. "Okay?"

Matt spared a nod, already feeling his eyelids droop. "C'mere," he said, and lifted the blanket as an invitation for the younger to crawl in. "Please."

Happily, Matthew crawled in and snuggled himself against Matt's side, feeling the other drop the blanket as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Love you," he murmured.

"Same to you," mumbled the other, already drifting off, sleep carrying him on a bed of clouds.


	5. Toys Can't Replace You

This chapter is nsfw! Smut! Dont like it, don't read it please!

* * *

It wasn't often Matthew used toys. Especially if he was going to fuck himself with them.

But, damn it, Matt wasn't there, and his hand wasn't going to bring him the pleasure he needed.

Matthew only owned two toys: a dildo and a vibrator. Matt knew about both of them, but didn't actually think Matthew ever used them.

He didn't use them _often_. That was the key word. Often. In fact, he'd used them less and less ever since he and Matt had begun to get intimate. Tonight, however, he needed _something_ up his ass, and he'd be damned if he let a perfectly good dildo go unused, sitting in his closet.

Laying flat on his back, Matthew set the toy beside him, grabbing a bottle of lube that always sat on the bedside table. He slicked his fingers up, spreading his legs wide as he raised his hips. Slowly, more to tease himself than anything, he slid in the first finger, biting his lower lip. He worked it in and out, in and out, head resting against the pillow. Within a minute, Matthew had inserted a second digit and was already scissoring his fingers, moaning softly in delight.

Despite how rude and naughty it was, Matthew imagined Matt's fingers inside him, imagined him kissing his neck and letting his stubble graze against his skin. Matthew couldn't help a moan in delight, shuddering at his thoughts.

A third finger joined the rest, curling and twisting and rubbing against his walls. A soft whimper left his throat, and a hand came to stroke his aching member lightly, teasingly. He hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

After a few minutes of giving teasing touches to his cock, slowly moving the fingers inside his ass, he removed the digits and instead reached for the dildo. As he did with his fingers, he lubed up the toy, then slowly began to insert it into himself, inch by inch.

It wasn't near as big as Matt's cock, though it would do. With easy, careful movements, Matthew began to thrust the toy inside him, whimpering lowly. Damn, he felt so _needy_ right now. His full attention went to the toy at his ass, and the hand that was formerly at his cock instead gripped at the sheets.

"M-Matt…" Oh, he still had those stupid thoughts running through his head, didn't he? Arching his back, he gave a harsh thrust with the dildo, eliciting a sweet, sweet moan that fell from his lips. "Ohh…"

He desperately wished Matt was the one inside of him, rather than a toy. A cold toy that didn't even fill him up as much as Matt could. Still, he had to make due.

With each little thrust of the toy, Matthew gasped and moaned, groaned and writhed on the bed. He would bounce against the dildo, hand returning to his member. He stroked it in time to how quickly the toy was being pulled in and out of him.

Just as his stomach began to burn with the tell-tale signs that he would be reaching his orgasm soon, his cell began to buzz.

"F-fucking…" He reached for it blindly, his hand slowing but not stopping completely. Like hell he'd keep himself from orgasming any longer than necessary. "H-hello? Matthew s-speaking…"

"_Chickadee? Are you okay?_" Matt frowned over the other end. Matthew sounded as if he was out of breath, panting.

"I'm –_ah-_ fine, t-thanks…" Oh, he wasn't asking him a question though, was he? "D-don't worry about me." Matthew couldn't help but to cry out as he manages to hit his prostate, toes curling in pleasure. "Ohh God…"

"_What's going on?_" Matt's voice was sharp, almost angry. What was he thinking?

"N-nothing!" Matthew thrust the toy quicker inside of him, voice squeaking as he hit his prostate again. He was so close, so close…

"_Bullshit_._ It doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me_." There was a pause on the other end. "_Are you masturbating?_"

"H-hehe, yeah…" He gasped sharply, rolling his hips. Dear _God_ was he close. "I-I couldn't wait for you to c-come home…" Another moan forced its way from his lips.

The other man on the line went silent for a moment, and Matthew could barely hear the sound of music coming from Matt's speakers in his car. "_Moan my name_," he ordered, breaking the silence. "_Loud_."

Oh, God. Matt was getting commanding. The blond squirmed on his bed, tilting his head to the side to let the phone rest between his shoulders as he started to stroke his cock again. "M-Matt! O-oh, Matt…" He moaned his boyfriend's name several times, a shiver running down his spine. "Matt, Matt…"

"_Are you close, Chickadee?_"

Matthew nodded, then realized there was no way in hell Matt would be able to see him. "Y-yeah…" He stroked his member harshly, crying out Matt's name, now that he was given permission to.

"_Come for me, babe,_" Matt murmured, his voice like syrup, dripping and falling smoothly.

"M-Matt…" He'd called him 'babe'. Already, he felt his already-flushed face get even redder at the nickname. His cock throbbed, and Matthew spread his legs wider. "Hnn…" He almost forgot about Matt on the other end as he focused on pleasuring himself, pumping his cock and thrusting the dildo inside of him.

Finally, with a sweet shout of "Matt!" the blond released onto his hand and stomach, body falling flat against the bed. The only sounds in the room were of Matthew panting loudly, chest rising and falling quickly.

"_Chickadee?_"

"Hm…?" Matthew slowly tugged the toy out of himself, laying it down on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Can you handle another orgasm tonight?_"

_Oh_. He squirmed, a grin falling in place. Matt knew he could. They'd had sex multiple times before in one night. It was just his way of asking if he'd be allowed to fuck him. "Of course…"

"_I'll be home in a few minutes_._ Don't you _dare_ think about dressing yourself_. _Love you_." The line went dead.  
Matthew smiled wide, shutting his cell before he replaced it on the bedside table. Looks like he'd be getting Matt's cock afterall.


	6. I Miss You

"_I miss you_," came the crackling voice over the phone, sounding wobbly, choked up, even.

"I know," Matt replied, playing with the ears on the stuffed bear in his lap. Matthew's stuffed bear. "I miss you too, Chickadee."

There was silence on the other line, a tiny sniffle, the sound of sheets rustling. "_When will you be home?_"

"Dunno." His gaze traveled to the snow-covered land out his hotel window. _Matthew would love this_, is his first thought, and he gives a tiny smile. "Sometime soon, I hope."

"_Me, too_." More silence. "_Matt?_"

"Yeah, Chickadee?"

"_I love you_."

Matt smiled, a soft chuckle slipping between his lips. "I love you, too." He shifted around on his bed, not liking how it was so _uncomfortable_. Nothing like his and Matthew's bed at home.

"You'd like it here, you know. There's snow on the ground, and shit. Like…a winter wonderland."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah." Matt sighed, the tiny smile falling from his lips. He slumped down, the moonlight illuminating his belongings strung out on the hotel floor.

"_I wish I was there with you_._ It's awfully lonely here_." Matthew chuckled softly on the other end, curling up tighter in his bed.

The older man didn't reply, and only got up to shut the curtains, the cold floor unpleasant to his warm, warm feet. When he settled back down again, he drew the covers up to his chin, closing his eyes.

"_Matt? Are you still there?_" Matthew sounded almost worried.

How sweet.

"Yeah."

"_Are you okay?_"

"Yeah."

He could hear Matthew sigh tiredly on the other end, and almost felt bad.

Almost.

Nothing more was said, and they simply listened to the other's breathing, enjoying the imagined presence of each other.

Matt, despite himself, almost began to drift to sleep when a voice on the other end tugged him out of the blurry drowsiness.  
"_Matt?_"

"Yeah, Chickadee?"

"_I love you_."

Matt smiled, and chuckled quietly, breathing out through his nose slowly. "I love you, too.

"_Goodnight_…"

"Night."

Neither hung up, however, and Matt began to slip out of consciousness again, Matthew's stuffed bear clutched in his arm. He buried his nose into its soft fur.

It still smelled like Matthew.

Matthew was the first one to close his phone, about an hour later. He'd almost fallen asleep himself listening to the soft breathing of the other. With one final, "Goodnight, Matt," Matthew curled up under the covers, and tucked himself in, closing his eyes.

He wished Matt was there to hold him.


End file.
